


truth or dare

by laneyladybug



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Crushes, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Zuko (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sokka has a fatty crush on zuko, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, teenagers doing teenager things, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneyladybug/pseuds/laneyladybug
Summary: In which teenagers do teenage things. The Gaang plays Truth or Dare to finally get Sokka to admit to his secret crush on the Firelord.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 394





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> My brain said "do your readings? no we wanna write about zukka please" and here we are

Zuko was just a tiny, itty-bitty bit drunk and Sokka was living for it. Another Fire Nation celebration had gone and passed leaving a group of rowdy drunk teenage benders and war heroes in its wake. Obviously, the group had slipped away to Zuko’s chambers with a couple bottles of expensive wine and were doing what all normal teenagers did when the booze began flowing. Playing Truth or Dare.

“Zuko! Truth or Dare?” Sokka rolled his eyes as Aang yelled a little too loud across the circle, giggling into his hands, Katara leaning against his side, both of them tinted pink with that perfect alcoholic flush. Sokka watched as Zuko furrowed his brows while thinking, a tiny frown appearing on his perfect porcelain features.

“Um… dare?” Sokka cracked a secret smile. Zuko always picked dare and then never ended up doing the dare, making him the drunkest in the room.

“I dare you to do a cartwheel!” Aang laughed as Zuko rolled his eyes and took a drink directly from the bottle. As much as Sokka would’ve loved to see drunk Zuko attempt to do a cartwheel, he knew it would likely end poorly and he did not want to explain how the Firelord managed to break an ankle while playing a stupid drinking game with the Avatar and a bunch of irresponsible teenage weirdos.

Sokka, on the other hand, was definitely not as drunk as his brooding best friend. Clearly, he needed to stop doing all the dares like licking Aang’s foot or seeing if he could sneak up on Toph without getting punched. He wasn’t even close to as drunk as the rest of them, barely feeling a buzz.

“Your turn, Sparky!” Toph seemed to be handling her liquor quite well, the only change in her behaviour was that her punches became a lot harder. Sokka was sure his arm would be purple in the morning.

“Sokka?” Zuko turned and shot a drunken smile. Sokka swore his heart stopped.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Truth or dare?” A bunch of silky, black hair flopped in front of his eyes and Sokka had to hold himself back from tucking it behind the other boy’s ear.

“Truth.” Sokka spoke and smirked at the dramatic gasps around the room.

“You’re picking truth? Who even are you?” Suki giggled from where she sat next to Toph, the two of them snickering, clearly knowing that Sokka had the fattest crush on Zuko but was too much of a baby to say anything about it.

“Let him ask the question!” Katara piped up, hushing the other girls.

“C’mon, Sparky, get some dirt on Snoozles!” Toph jeered again, making the group laugh.

Sokka looked back to Zuko, noticing he was thinking hard, he probably only had a dare ready. “Go ahead.” Sokka nudged his shoulder.

“Who do you have a crush on?” Zuko grinned a total shit-eating grin and Sokka froze. He immediately reached for the bottle, but the group cut him off.

“You’re gunna chicken out on a question about a little crush? Weak, Sokka, weak.” Suki teased, a knowing Toph smirking next to her.

Suki and Toph were the only ones that directly knew about Sokka’s crush. He had straight up told Suki when he asked for her help about what he should do, and obviously Toph was an all-knowing god of heartbeats and feelings so it wasn’t exactly easy hiding his speeding heart when Zuko spoke to him.

“Um…” Sokka looked around the room at his friends, their eyes all trained on him. He noticed Zuko was holding onto his arm excitedly, waiting for the answer to the question. Maybe his feelings weren’t reciprocated? Zuko seemed way too excited to hear the answer, as if Sokka’s crush was some palace gossip.

Sokka had been staying at the palace recently, acting as a temporary Southern Water Tribe Ambassador, though he was sure if he did a good enough job the position would become more permanent. He was enjoying being able to spend time with Zuko, whether it was sparring together, sneaking out to the city to shop, or just hanging out and being normal teenage boys. But Zuko was the Firelord and Sokka was just a kid from the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko needed somebody of nobility, somebody who carried a wealthy title, and that wasn’t Sokka.

“Snoozles? Anybody home?” Sokka realized that he had slipped away into his thoughts again when Toph’s voice pulled him out.

“Uh… I pass.” He took a swig from the bottle and winced as the liquid burned the back of his throat. He noticed that Zuko’s golden eyes were still watching him and the room was still quiet. Were they all waiting for him to confess his stupid crush in front of all of them? Did they have this plan all along? Sokka found his thoughts racing again and he needed to step away. “I… um… gotta pee, bye.” He blurted and rushed out of the room, not really planning on going anywhere. He turned down the familiar halls of the palace until he finally stopped. He pressed his back into the wall and slowly slid down until he was uncomfortably sprawled on the floor.

Sokka sat there thinking about how pathetic it was. He was half-drunk, sitting on the cold marble floor of the palace, upset about how he had the most gigantic gay crush on his best friend who also happened to be the freaking Firelord.

“Sokka?” He heard the soft voice of the one person he didn’t want to see but also so desperately needed to see.

He looked up to see Zuko, a little dishevelled, but looking absolutely enchanting in the moonlight. “Hey.” He smiled softly and watched as Zuko hesitantly sat down beside him.

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to.” Zuko was still tipsy and Sokka held his breath as the young Firelord tipped his head to lean it against his shoulder.

“You didn’t. It’s okay.” Sokka finally allowed himself to breathe.

Both of them sat in silence, not an uncomfortable one, but neither of them knowing what to say next.

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Zuko spoke softly before Sokka had a chance to come up with a way he could finally tell his friend how he felt.

Sokka paused before responding. “Yeah. It is.” He spoke barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Zuko turned to catch Sokka’s gaze. His cheeks were still a little pink and his hair had fallen around his face, his golden hairpiece tilted to the side.

“I didn’t mean to make anything weird. You’re my best friend and I don’t want that to change and I just—”

“Sokka stop.” Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping his thoughts.

Sokka thought he was dreaming when Zuko scooted closer. Maybe they were actually drinking cactus juice because this _could not_ be happening right now.

“Zuko—”

“Sokka, please.” He stopped mere inches from Sokka’s lips. “I’m not too good with words.” He mumbled and slipped his hand up around to the back of Sokka’s neck. Sokka could feel the pleasant burning of his skin everywhere that Zuko touched. He let his eyes flutter closed as he felt Zuko’s breath fan across his face.

Sokka’s heart was practically beating out of his chest at this point and he just hoped Toph was far enough away that she wasn’t able to have a field day with what was happening that moment. His breath hitched as he felt Zuko’s lips press gently against his. The kiss was soft and hesitant, and he could feel the other boy’s hand shaking against him.

Zuko pulled away softly and rested his forehead against Sokka’s.

“Truth or dare?” Sokka smiled.

“Dare.” Zuko let out a small laugh, the sound causing Sokka’s heart to swell.

“I dare you to kiss me again.” Sokka barely had gotten the words about before Zuko’s lips were back on his, causing a tiny gasp to escape his lips. He practically hauled Zuko into his lap, sliding a hand into his hair and removing his headpiece, letting the silky strands fall around his shoulders.

Anybody could see them, neither of them really could care less at this point because they finally had eachother. After what felt like eons of lips and hands and tiny gasps they finally pulled away, blushes across both their cheeks.

“We should probably go back.” Sokka pressed a kiss to Zuko’s forehead and he leaned into the kiss.

“Yeah.” He smiled back. “Will you stay with me tonight?” Zuko looked up and met Sokka’s eyes. “I mean... just to sleep.” He flushed and attempted to correct himself.

“Of course. I’ll stay as long as you want me.” Sokka helped Zuko up from the floor, keeping his hand softly grasped as he led them back to Zuko’s chambers.

“I think I’ll want you forever.” Zuko finally spoke up once they reached the outside of his rooms.

Sokka blushed at the comment, pulling Zuko in for another kiss, ignoring the gagging sounds most definitely coming from Toph on the other side of the door.

He had Zuko, and all it took was a stupid game of Truth or Dare.


End file.
